


李東赫的秘密

by pikacheaw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikacheaw/pseuds/pikacheaw
Summary: 雙性雙性雙性 請避雷！
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 10





	李東赫的秘密

01.

“怎麼了，不敢喝？”

包廂裡響起一陣刺耳的嘲笑聲，年齡不大的男孩們模仿著金錢遊戲裡的大人坐得吊兒郎當，嘴裡吞雲吐霧，門口站著一名高挑的男孩不甘示弱地握緊拳頭，瞪著出聲的男孩。

“國標舞部的掌上明珠，怎麼了？是沒膽量還是沒唧唧不敢喝了？”

為首的男孩說完又引起一陣哄堂大笑，李東赫站在正中央，腮幫子被自己咬得繃緊，指關節發白。

“也對，穿著開叉舞衣站在眾人面前扭腰扭腿的，不是女孩就是沒唧唧，李東赫你是哪一類啊？”

男孩的話語越說越荒唐，眼神也越來越露骨，直往李東赫身上打量。

“誰說我不喝了”

被嘲諷的男孩踏前一步，彎腰拿過放在桌上淡黃色的飲料，他豪邁地一口飲下引來包廂裡一陣掌聲和笑聲。

他覺得很噁心，甚至想吐，可是好勝心卻不允許自己做出丟臉的行為。

“好好好，歡迎來到我們的俱樂部”

李東赫翻了個白眼，覺得眼前的人幼稚至極。

不對勁是在把酒杯甩到枱上時發現的，酒的後勁不僅酸澀，還充斥著一股廉價藥品的味道。

他的酒被下了藥。

李東赫惱怒地瞪了男孩一眼，卻不急著破口大罵，他甚至沒有證據去證實這群人在他飲料裡動手腳。

“你要去哪裡啊？”

李東赫雙手剛碰上門把就被人喝住，坐在門旁的人惡劣地用半邊身子擋著包廂門。

“我上個廁所”

胸腔部分已經開始發熱，他的耳輪甚至開始變得微癢，想要拼命讓人抓撓或觸碰。

”才喝了一杯，酒量怎麼那麼不行啊李東赫”

為首的男孩挑了挑眉，勢必要讓他難堪。

他從口袋裡掏出錢包，甩在桌上，不好控制的力道碰翻了一瓶酒，濃妝豔抹的女孩尖叫一聲撲到一名男孩身上，過於做作的動作和男孩揩油的行為讓李東赫看得胃酸直攪。

“錢包就放在這裡待會回來拿行了吧？”

他一腳踩在擋著門口的人的腳上，拉開門就逃出密閉的空間，趁著對方還沒讓人追出來就奔到附近的洗手間。

身份證件和現金早就在進入會場的時候從錢包抽出塞在另一邊的口袋，剛剛丟下的只不過是個空錢包。

他身體發熱的部位開始蔓延至下身，神智撐著把自己鎖進衛生間才喘著氣嘗試讓自己平靜下來。

現在只有自己可以保護自己了。

02.

頂樓的包廂可以俯瞰整個舞廳的情況，因為隔音系統良好，室內甚至播放著的是和舞池震耳欲聾的電子音樂不一樣的薩克斯管純音樂。

悠揚的音符穿透整個空間，唯一格格不入的是跪在正中央低著頭的男子，彷彿正在贖罪的罪人一般。

“潘經理是知道的”

“我這裡無論是檯面上或是檯面下做的都是正經生意”

“無論什麼藥物都是不允許在這裡販賣的”

“是您老人家懵了還是你下屬不清楚規矩啊”

桌上放著數包藍色小藥丸，陷入真皮沙發的兩位男人年輕又帥氣，一個染著銀髮，一個黑髮，五官輪廓分明，渾身透著冷氣。

“李先生…真的對不起…我也不知道為什麼會所裡會有這些藥物…真的不是我帶進來…我現在就讓人幫你查清楚…”

跪著的男人額上冒出無數冷汗，李家新上任了少東家他是知道的，只不過從開門營業到現在一次也沒來過，他便放寬了心做著灰色邊界的事情，只眼開只眼閉讓人在店內散播藥物，自己靜悄悄地收取費用。

他當然不會承認這些行為，要怪就怪玩嗨了的少男少女隨手塞了幾包小藥丸進李帝努的口袋裡，男孩長得冷漠又帥氣，誰看了都一見傾心。

只不過乘搭電梯時，男孩兩指夾著小包裝丟到他臉上，他就預想到了現在的情況，阿諛奉承的嘴臉立刻就塌了下來。

“李先生你看…你給我一個星期…”

“不！你給我兩天的時間！我會幫你把場內清完…兩天！你給我兩天的時間！”

他狗腿地想要抱著少東家的大腿，還沒爬到一半就被保鏢攔了去路。

李帝努今天只是跟他哥見見場面露露臉，現時的李家還沒需要他管理企業的事情，他看得無聊，喝光手上的酒抬腿就走了出去。

供應的酒都是上等酒，就是內裡的風氣不太好，他也清楚知道他哥這趟來的目的是要大換血。

“哥，我出去一下”

他還沒聽清他哥的允許就被關上的門阻斷了室內的音訊。

包廂門口直走就是電梯，頂層的空間不大，要找洗手間就必須下到樓下一層。

整個建築物有三層除去樓上的貴賓室其他兩層都被隔成一間一間的包廂，電梯門打開就是寂靜的走廊，除非一扇一扇門推開，不然安靜的景象是不會讓人聯想到一樁又一樁的藥物交易。

廁所並不難找，李帝努拐過一個彎就看見指路的標示，只不過離衛生間不遠處站著兩位和他年齡相仿的男孩，對方看見他露出詫異的眼光然後和同伴交頭接耳，樣子並不像是要上廁所，而是像正在等待誰一樣。

他推開門，通風口轟隆轟隆地在轉，酒紅色的隔間門零零散散地打開著，他站到小便池解完手，洗手的時候聽見有人辛苦地摳著喉，幹嘔帶著哭腔的嗓音斷斷續續傳來，他想到門外站著的人，又想到被塞到自己口袋裡的小藥丸，被引誘或是誤導的人肯定在日漸增多，這也是他哥絕不允許藥物存在的原因。

他擦著手用腳踢開掩蓋著的門，到最後只剩下最尾端的隔間還關著，他推了一下發現對方沒把門栓緊，輕推幾下門就開了。

李東赫滿臉通紅地抱著馬桶吐地天昏地暗，臉上早就佈滿了淚痕，手上是自己用指甲抓出來的血痕。

李帝努有些驚喜自己會在這裡看見對方。

03.

李帝努是認識李東赫的，他有一次陪著媽媽去看國標舞比賽，暖場的是青年組的參賽者，佔據整個場地最中央的就是李東赫和他的舞伴。

少年纖細的身材被緊身舞衣包裹住，酒紅色的舞衣很好地襯托著小麥色的皮膚，退場離開時向各個方向鞠躬，連樓上的廂台也沒忽略，李東赫眼神一望上來就撞進李帝努眼裡。

後來散場時他坐在私家車裡百般無聊地望著窗外聽著媽媽興高采烈地通電話，望向外頭時看見正在等巴士的李東赫，對方已經換下舞衣，身上穿著衛衣和休閒長褲，臉上的妝容還沒卸掉，和裝扮一點也不配，妖艷又純情，卻一點也不矛盾。

後來李帝努偶爾會在學校裡看見對方，才知道原來彼此是同校的學生甚至同期，只不過他在國際部，李東赫在普高部。

男孩生得開朗，身邊卻沒什麼朋友，有一次李帝努的拳擊部因為拳擊館油上了新漆不能使用，便打算在禮堂搭建拳台，搭到一半被國際舞的幹部拿著通知信說這裡已經早在一個星期前被國際舞部租用，要求把拳台拆掉，另尋地方。

纖細的女孩爭論沒幾句就開始掉眼淚，拳擊部也是因為比賽臨近所以著急練習，李東赫換好舞衣姍姍來遲，把女孩護到身後就開始講道理，後來老師來了才妥協一人讓一步，拳擊部用左邊一半，國標舞部用右邊一半。

整個活動時間下來誰也沒理誰，倒是李帝努在練習時因為分了神被狠揍了幾拳，誰叫那酒紅色的舞衣太過耀眼。

04.

“哥，你派人來樓下洗手間”

“我想帶個人回去”

電話那頭傳來一陣人聲，他等了一會才得到回應。

“別玩得太過分”

然後就掛了電話。

他幫李東赫把嘴上的穢物用紙巾擦掉，剛剛怎麼叫他對方都不回應，只是不停地哭泣，脖頸通紅地過分，八成是被門外那夥人下了藥，他有些氣悶也疑惑為什麼對方會來到這種地方。

把人抱起托到肩上時，李東赫只是一味地哭泣也不掙扎，手緊緊地捉住自己的衣擺下緣和褲頭，似是最後的防線。

他出去時走廊已經不見了剛剛的人，他哥派過來的人在等著他們，李帝努安然無恙地走出會場，沒有把對方塞進泊在門外的車，而是走了幾步進了隔壁一家酒店，櫃檯的人幫忙做著登記，也不好問什麼，畢竟這種情況已經見怪不怪。

他拿過鑰匙就把他哥的人打發走，他練拳擊，承重量大，輕鬆托著一個人也不是問題，況且他都快懷疑李東赫是不是昏了過去，一點掙扎的動作也沒有。

把人甩在床上時李東赫已經在止不住地顫抖，他知道唯一的方法就是需要獲得釋放藥效才會過去，不用他的幫助對方會尋著性慾安撫自己。

不是他冷血無情，而是他也無心趁火打劫，他家教良好，混黑的事情已經是輩上好幾代前的事情，現在已經洗得一干二淨，他哥是在加拿大長大的人，說得一口好外語，經商也略有手段，他在學校一直名列前十，人是冷酷了一些，該有的禮貌和教養卻不會少。

李帝努在廁所一下一下地清洗著修長的手指，他還不想李東赫在這裡昏死過去或是做出一些失去理智的行為便換下浴袍走回房裡打算留下來看著他。

剛踏出浴室便踩在李東赫的牛仔褲上，甜膩的呻吟比在浴室裡聽到的還要大聲，床上的場景香艷又刺激，他坐到對面的小沙發雙手交疊看著被性慾驅使的對方。

李東赫的身材真的很好，長年累月的舞蹈練習讓男孩臀部變得挺巧，小腿肌肉漂亮又性感，腳踝處掛著棉白色的內褲。

床上的少年像貓一樣弓著身體，頭顱和胸膛緊貼在床上，腰肢胯部隨著手上的擼動放蕩地搖擺，哭泣的聲音悲傷中穿透著舒爽，衣服早就被扯得松垮掛在身上。

李帝努的角度看過去能看見男孩用手扶著的陰莖，那處小小的，生澀地吐著體液，他有點明白為什麼拳擊部私底下會叫他小娘炮了。

男孩沒什麼手法地擼動著，過不久就射了第一道精液，他軟下腰肢癱在床上，蝴蝶骨一起一伏劇烈地呼吸著。

然後李帝努看著李東赫重新爬起來，一步一步像小貓一樣爬到床頭轉過身背靠牆壁，只是這一舉動就讓李東赫需要停下休息。

他看著對方迷蒙的雙眼，那裡時而無神時而悲傷地交替著，他不知道李東赫清醒了多少，只知道對方是真的很難熬，也似乎在掙扎著。

就在他要出聲呼喚的時候李東赫有了動作，他無聲地留著眼淚，像河水氾濫一樣悲傷地哭泣，雙腳慢慢打開，手指繞過疲軟的陰莖向下探去。

李帝努以為對方是想要通過後方獲得舒解，暖黃的燈光讓他看得不太清楚。

李東赫的手指慢慢動作起來，動作甚至比方才還要粗暴，臉上的淚水一刻不斷地掉落，直到陰莖重新勃起他才看見對方把手指埋在了何處。

男性器官的下方埋藏著一道細小的肉縫，纖細的手指毫不憐香惜玉地抽插摳弄，陰唇已經被指甲刮得通紅，沒有一點恥毛的女穴吞吞吐吐地冒著淫液。

李東赫忽然睜開眼睛望向李帝努，他的雙唇被咬得發白，哽咽地聲音勉強露出，他像嬰孩一樣哭泣，憋久了就大張著嘴巴呼吸新鮮空氣。

“幫幫我…請你…幫幫我…”

他聽見李東赫這樣說。

其實他的情況也沒好到哪裡去，內褲的前端已經被潤濕，勃發的性器被寬鬆的浴袍遮蓋住，手上的筋絡被刺激地浮現在皮膚上。

他緩緩站起身，走過去，低頭按著手機點開錄音程序。

“你知道你是誰嗎…”

“李…李東赫…”

他站在男孩身旁，即使是這樣李東赫也不忘記停止抽插濕潤的陰道，陰蒂被擠出又落下，李帝努俯視著看得一清二楚。

錄音程序還在運轉著，他從下跟著哥哥一起長大，他哥教導他凡事都要留一手，托著神智不清的人進房間的是他，以後要是沒有證據被別人反咬一口苦惱的也只是他。

無論如何他都要小心眼前的男孩。

“你要我做什麼？”

“幫我…求求你…幫幫我…”

“癢…好癢…幫幫我…”

他把手機放在一旁，坐到床上攬過男孩，李東赫就縮在他懷中，手指埋在穴裡不知所措，像完全放下尊嚴讓李帝努闖進自己秘密世界一樣，他開始不再壓抑自己的哭聲，眼淚順著臉頰落到李帝努的肩上。

他對性愛其實沒什麼經驗，國際部的女孩思想開放，對他明示暗示的都有，可是他就是瞧不上，想要攀上枝頭的人有很多，李家的勢力只要在城裡的人都略聞一二。

性愛視頻倒也不是沒看過，所以他知道應該怎麼弄。

乾澀的手指既不衛生也不好動作，他歪過身子摸來保險套，拆掉一個就套在手指上。

似乎有些猶豫，他也不知該如何下手。

現在的李東赫在他眼裡比任何女孩都要嬌嫩。

“可以嗎？”

李東赫把臉頰埋在他的脖頸，安靜地吐著氣點了點頭。

他的手指修長，剛伸進去不到一半就被李東赫握緊手臂，對方軟得雙腳都在打顫。

他曲起指節在男孩的穴道輕柔地碰撞，保險套緊貼他的手指也無法隔開溫熱的腔道，他左右摸索手指不斷地摳挖，也不忘觀察李東赫的反應，對方嗚咽的聲音越來越大，終於在指頭碰上某一處時叼起李帝努的脖子肌膚。

他勾勾唇加大力道攻擊那處，手指快速衝撞，穴道裡的液體越發地多，李東赫的雙腿從大開到夾緊他的手臂，小麥色和奶白的肌膚形成強烈的差異。

男孩的哭聲越來越大，他側過頭親了親對方埋在他臉頰旁的臉蛋。

“這裡隔音不怎麼好，叫那麼大聲別人會聽見的”

他調笑地說著這句話，李東赫立刻壓下聲量小聲地在他頸間呻吟。

能開在這條街上的酒店非富則貴，用的都是上等的家具和建築材料，他李帝努玩得開心，騙人也騙得開心。

主要是李東赫的反應也很可愛。

他大力地抽插最後數下手指就被溫熱的液體澆上，抽出手指時穴道的軟肉還在抽搐，李東赫溫熱的呼吸一口一口打在他的脖子上，他撐起對方，發現男孩已經閉上雙眼昏睡過去，嘴角還掛著晶瑩的唾液，他鬆開手讓李東赫躺回他的懷裡，自己氣息不穩地平復著呼吸，鬼使神差地伸出舌尖舔了舔對方臉上咸腥的汗水，又親了親小巧的鼻翼。

過了良久才把李東赫塞進被窩裡，自己走進浴室解決身下的難題。


End file.
